Her Moment
by onemilliongoldstars
Summary: "Go," are his words to her. "This is your moment- enjoy it. You deserve this." St. Berry Week- Broadway.


**Title: **

**Rating: K**

**Summary: ****"Go," are his words to her. "This is your moment- enjoy it. You deserve this." St. Berry Week- Broadway.**

**Prompt: Broadway.**

**This was written in a hurry and it's tiny. Enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Glee, if I did Jesse would still be there and St. Berry would be alive and kicking. But he isn't. From this we can conclude that I don't own Glee. **

**xxx**

She sits in the theatre, squeezing her hands together. He's on her other side, but she's sat by the aisle, just in case. Her hair has been styled perfectly and her dress was designed by Kurt for this specific event, but she still feels almost bare in front of the cameras that she knows are going to be trained on her face within minutes. She's never been this nervous before, not ever and she can feel a sick, twisting feeling in her stomach. Her heat is pounding, blood pumping through her ears and she feels practically heady with fear.

She's just considering making a run for it when he reaches over and takes her hand in his, engulfing it with his own and placing a soft kiss against her palm. She smiles gratefully at him and mouths 'thank you' because she isn't actually sure if she can speak.

"You're Rachel Berry," He tells her firmly. "You've got this in the bag, I know you have."

"You're biased," She points out, breathily, but her hand squeezes his tighter in thanks as the light dim slightly and a screen above the stage shows clips of the others nominated in her category. She watches it intently, but he seems determined to distract her as he leans over and whispers in her ear.

"I would never lie about something this important. You are brilliant- a star."

She just squeezes his hand again as the screen shows a clip of her, singing on stage with dark backlighting and a single spotlight trained on her. Her throat closes up again as Sutton Foster saunters out onto the stage, her dark dress swinging around her ankles. She gestures to the golden envelope in her hands and plays with teh audience a little, although Rachel can barely hear her.

"Rachel Berry, Funny Girl."

Rachel turns just in time to see the camera swing towards her and manages a small smile, she feels Jesse lean closer to her on her other side and squeeze her hands softly in his and then the camera moves away again.

"And the winner for Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role in a Musical is… Rachel Berry."

She can't hear anything. She knows that there are people around her talking to her, congratulating her, but the only thing she's really sure of is the feel of Jesse's hand on the small of her back, pressing against her and urging her upwards, into the aisle.

"Go," are his words to her. "This is your moment- enjoy it. You deserve this."

She stands slowly, unwilling to let go of his hand and clinging to him for as long as she can before he squeezes her hand softly and then lets it go, letting it fall to her side. She walks slowly, her eyes a little glazed as she takes in the people around her, smiling and clapping. The only thought that crosses her mind as she tries to walk as gracefully as possible up the stairs is that she's left her notes with Jesse, back in her seat. The familiar, hot sensation of stage lights is calming, strangely enough, and the warmth of Sutton Foster's body as she embraces her is grounding. Turning, Sutton presses the award into her hands, curling her fingers over it and saying, her voice low, "congratulations kid."

The award is heavier than she expected and there's an awful moment as she walks to the podium that she thinks she might drop it, which she doesn't, fortunately. Stepping forward, she rests the award against the podium and stares out at what little she can see of the crowd past the stage lights. She can't see Jesse, but she knows whereabouts he is in the crowd and she tries to talk to him as much as she can.

"You know," She starts, her voice a little shaky. "I actually had speech notes prepared and everything, but they're still back in my seat." To her relief, the crowd laughs appreciatively and she glances down unsurely, taking a deep breath. She's watched the Tony's for years, she knows she's on limited time, but she seems to have gone completely blank.

"Thank you," she says suddenly, looking out at the audience. "to everyone, my wonderful director and co-stars and fellow actors. To the set designers and my agent, who was the one who got my the role as Fanny in the first place, the role that it has always been my dream to play and now I'm here winning an award for it!" she laughs nervously and then continues. "To my friends and family, to my fabulous friend Kurt who designed this dress for me. To my fathers for always being by my side to catch or support me whenever I needed it. And of course to Jesse St. James, my gorgeous, talented, beautiful fiancé." she holds out her hand to show off the ring to the TV cameras and enjoys the gasps and murmurs from the audience as they applaud and she is whisked off the stage and into an anteroom.

The award is taken off her and she is hurried back to her seat where Jesse hugs her close and leans down to whisper in her ear. "I told you it was inevitable… Future Mrs St. James."

**Xxx**

**Because I needed something to post for St. Berry week, but this had barely any time, so it's tiny and I know St. Berry week is over, but I thought I'd post it anyway :)**

**Leave me a review if you liked it… or even if you didn't for that matter.**

**~ Ray xxx**


End file.
